Doug's Search For A Master
by Baxter54132
Summary: Review based story. Doug from Up finds himself in the Soul Society. He is on a mission to find a new master. Dialog only. K plus for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a little crack-fic that is meant for some laughs.

This chapter is dedicated to Flipomatic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Up or Bleach. They belong to their respective writers.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Doug: Throw the ball again!

Russell: Okay boy. Go get it!

Doug: Ball! Ball ball ball ball ball… Hey where am I? What is this pretty light? I like it. Hi light! I'm going to follow you everywhere.

Russell: Doug look out!

Doug: Huh? Oh… Hi car! Will you be my master?

Russell: *sob sob*

(Doug died for all of you who couldn't figure it out)

Doug: Wow its so bright.

Gatekeeper: Um… who are you?

Doug: Hi there. My name is Doug. I am looking for a new master.

Gatekeeper: Whatever, welcome to the soul society.

Doug: Can I go in the gate?

Gatekeeper: Why would you want to go into Rukongai. You are already in the Sereitei.

Doug: cool! Those are awesome names. I must find this Sereitei and ask him if he will be my master.

Gatekeeper: goodbye…

Doug: The walls are so white and shiny. Ooooh. Hey lookie another dog.

Komomura: What are you doing?

Doug: I'm checking to see if you can be my mate.

Komomura: um…

Doug: You can't be… will you be my master instead?? You can throw the ball all you want and I will always bring it back.

Komomura: No I won't be your master. How are you talking to me.

Doug: My old master made me this collar so that I could talk. It is fun to scare people. Please please please be my master. I am the alpha male of my pack!

Komomura: How many dogs are in your pack?

Doug: Well… ever since I left my old one my new pack only has one dog in it. We are growing though. If you become my master then more dogs will join for sure!

Komomura: No.

Doug: Aww… Do you have any friends who would be Doug's master?

Komomura: Yes. Come really close and I will tell you there names.

Doug: okay

Komomura: whisper, potatoes, and pizza.

Doug: Okay! I will find these three people and make them my masters!

Komomura: Bye.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

This was fun to write.

How this is going to work is this is a totally review based story. You write a review saying who you want Doug to meet. Then I write it and everyone is happy. Also you can say if you want Doug to be accepted, denied, or do you want me to decide?

R and R!!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to . Thank you for your suggestion!

I love the summer… it is so peaceful and I don't have homework.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Doug: Whisper, Potatoes, and Pizza, I wonder who they are?

Rukia: Um…

Doug: Oh, hi there! Who are you?

Rukia: I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchki. You are just the cutest little dog I have ever seen. You're almost as cute as my Chappy.

Doug: Have you seen Pizza?

Rukia: No…

Ukitake: Alright Rukia the portal to the world of the living is open.

Rukia: Thank you captain.

Doug: What do you mean? Are you all dead?

Ukitake: Rukia who is this dog?

Rukia: I don't even know…

Doug: My name is Doug! I am searching for my master.

Rukia: I'll be your master!

Doug: Yay!! I will follow you everywhere!

Rukia: Actually you have to stay here; you can't come to the world of the living with me because you're only a spirit.

Doug: Awww

Ukitake: Bye Rukia.

Doug: I'm going to wait here for my Master to return.

Ukitake: You are very cute but I have other business to take care of so I guess I will see you later.

Doug: Now that the man is gone I will follow my master through the weird gate thing. What is that behind me?

Cleaner: grumble grumble (translation- get out of the way you punk)

Doug: I must run, I love to run. Goodbye weird grumbling thing. I'm back on my home street. I wonder if Russell is around. Where has my master gone? Oh! There she is.

Rukia: I can't believe you followed me…

Doug: Hi there master. Of course I followed you because I love you. We will always hang out.

Ichigo: Rukia who is this freak?

Doug: Hey!

Rukia: He is a talking dog I met in the spirit world. Isn't he cute?

Ichigo: No he isn't. Why does he think you're his master?

Rukia: Because I told him that I was. Can we keep him?

Ichigo: No! If we keep him then I will just end up taking care of him.

Rukia: I promise I'll feed him and let him outside. He won't be in your way at all.

Doug: Pleeeeaaase?

Ichigo: What a pain. I'm busy right now can we talk about this later?

Rukia: You are putting this conversation off so you can spy on Karin and Toshiro?

Ichigo: Yes…

Rukia: That is really pitiful Ichigo. How would you like it if someone spied on us during our first date?

Ichigo: That's different!

Rukia: It is not different.

Doug: Date? Isn't that apiece of fruit? Who has a date?

Rukia: Those two over there are on a date.

Doug: I will go get it!

Ichigo: No don't go over there! Damnnit he ran away.

Rukia: Don't worry Ichigo he will return soon since I am his master!

-------------------------------------------------------

Doug: *sniff sniff* I do not smell any dates… where are you hiding them?

Toshiro: …

Karin: Woah a talking dog! That is so cool.

Toshiro: Yea.

Doug: My owner gave me this collar so that I could talk. I can also speak in almost every other language known to mankind.

Karin: Aww, your so cute.

Doug: Are you guys Whisper, Potatoes, or Pizza?

Karin: Nope. My name is Karin and this is Toshiro.

Doug: Toshiro? That is a sweet name!

Toshiro: Thanks I guess…

Doug: I heard you were on a date. Why would you choose to sit down on a piece of innocent fruit like that?

Karin: Huh, we are on a date but I'm not sitting on any fruit.

Toshiro: *sigh* this dog is stupider than he looks.

Doug: Hey! I am the alpha leader of my pack.

Toshiro: How many dogs are in your pack?

Doug: There are two of us. Komomura looks up to me I think.

Toshiro: Komomura is in your pack?

Doug: Yep! You can't join though since you aren't a dog.

Karin: Toshiro is short enough to pass off as one though.

Toshiro: That's not true. Look how much taller I am than this dog.

Doug: My name is Doug. Also Komomura is really really tall so if you had any dog in you I would let you join.

Karin: Do you have a master?

Doug: Yes, yes I do. My master is named Rukia. She is over there in the bushes with a man that I do not know. I think my master said his name was Ichigo.

Toshiro: Ichigo huh?

Doug: Yep! Is that helpful?

Karin: Very helpful Doug. Thank you.

Doug: Where can I get a date?

Toshiro: Try the dog park.

Doug: They have dates there?

Karin: Give it up Shiro-chan, Doug is hopeless, now lets go kick some strawberry butt.

Doug: Strawberries?

Toshiro: Bankai- Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!!!

Ichigo: Umm Toshiro. Is it too late to apologize?

Doug: I am going to go to the dog park to find dates and strawberries!

Rukia: Bye my little friend. I have to run away right now but we will meet up later.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

The second chapter of this cracky-fic is now complete!

I'm having soooo much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Review please, the story can't move forwards without your suggestions.


End file.
